The Last Fairy
by onlytearsnpain
Summary: When you are the last of your kind, it hurts. Especially if your kind isn't supposed to die in the first place. Those monsters destroyed the Fairy race. Her wish is to join a guild, and go on jobs as a team with other wizards. It was around the year X784, where her life changed. "But yet, it was destiny... like a Fairytale..." (Stronger!Lucy, ErLu. Don't like yuri? Don't read...)
1. Prologue

**The Last Fairy - Prologue**

It's different when you are the last of your kind. It hurts more than being stabbed by a sword multiple times. Especially if your kind isn't supposed to be able to die in the first place. Fairies lived their lives, even before the era of X300. They were one of the first species on all of Earthland - along with the demons, dragons, celestial spirits, and other worldly beings.

However, time came to pass, and through certain unknown events, all the Fairies died out. The first Fairy became the last. The grieving Fairy leader learned to disguise herself among the humans. It became easier through the found existence of Slimming Mushrooms (which have the consequence of growing a mushroom on your head, if you consume one). The life the Fairy lived was lonely. She had her friends. She had her family. She had gained many enemies. Although, there was only one who she considered a major threat to everything.

Those horrid monsters who worked together to destroy the Fairy race, and succeeded. They destroyed everyone. Her family. Her heart. Her soul. But not her.

Even casting her strongest spell; _'Urano Metria'_ wasn't enough to stop those... _those monsters_.

All through her lives, there was one place she could go. Every few lives, she would go to that place. In there, she could be in her true form. In there, she didn't have to hide who she was. To the village in the mist, she was a guardian to everyone. They praise their guardian like a goddess, but also as a fellow person. In exchange for her protection every century or so, she gets happy memories with the village.

Throughout the Fairy's lives she has lived, she had learned all the skills she could, mastering it all; practicing her unique magic, helping others with repairing items, and other handy skills that she may use in the near future. She has tried many jobs, like helping a sailor with handling his fish or keeping kids entertained in orphanages with her magic. She did well in all of those jobs, except, it was not what she was satisfied with. She didn't feel free. So, she stuck to the island for a couple more centuries, continuing to learn much more. It was when these wizards came into her life when she knew what she wanted to do.

Become a reliable wizard and join a magic guild. Making friends, doing jobs with a team, and accomplishing things beyond her imagination.

That was her dream.

At one point, she had given up hope, and she had barely met any wizards where their strength can be on par with hers. She loved doing it, but knew no one was crazy enough to join her again, knowing in Earthland it considers you to be a villain of some sorts. But she was scared out of her wits by the thought of being caught and being caught by Rune Knights and brought to the Magic Council. Everyone was confused by her explanation. Everyone but the Fairy. Unknown to her, she gave a powerful, and wealthy man hope, by completing his tasks, but she didn't know.

She even joined him years ago. At first, the man wanted her to be the 'special weapon' of his army, but the Fairy didn't allow it. Years later, they gathered a group of strong men, but they were not wizards...they were researchers, experimenting her power, though she found it fun. Completing tasks of the unknown, and working with them.

The man went by the name of Jude Heartfilia...

The guardian Fairy was a secret to the world other than the little village in the forest. Even the rare visitors they have don't know of her.

They traveled to countries all over Earthland, with their goal, to settle down somewhere and work together to accomplish things. Where they made their new home in a country called Fiore. They were a small group, consisting of only very few beings, and once the Fairy returned to the village in her forest, she decided to end her journey with them. Though she had accomplished much, she wasn't ready to leave her homeland for much time.

It was around the year X784, years after, when her life changed for the greater. Where she felt at home. It started quite coincidentally, by meeting a boy who wields fire.

_"But yet, it was destiny... like a Fairytale..." _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clutching the items in her hand, the young girl looked at the destruction, contemplating what to do for the next chapter of her life. Her home was gone, her family was gone. Though it's been years since this disaster happened, she felt incredible desolation wash over her senses just reminiscing about it. Her blonde hair was waving in the wind, moving at the same time with the whispering trees, as she continued to look at her former home.

Over those years, she learnt how to cast more varieties of her unique magic, so she practised day-in and day-out, as if the war was going to occur at any moment. She finally mastered her strongest spell; _'Gottfried'_ after a lot of training, to the point where she couldn't walk for at least a week. Even if it was Lucy's strongest spell, she could use it many times in a week, and her magic levels won't drop very much.

That didn't stop her, though.

Still training to this day, she's gained a little muscle along with larger magic reserves. The training she worked on the most was maintaining her human form. Lucy can't really keep her human form for long. Lucy can be able to maintain the human form for about 8 hours or so.

Despite all the wind, she wasn't feeling cold, she felt warm. Clad in only a white summer dress that easily swishing from the slightest movement from the wind with a brown belt carrying the keys, and nothing on her feet. She would look like an actual angel, if it weren't for the grass stains that covered parts of the dress.

Looking down, a clouded look came over her eyes as she remembered the bright golden light that almost enveloped her entire forest, and His request.

xXx

_An explosion accompanied with a bright light emerged right before eyes. A loud dinging noise was all she could here. Her eyes widened in fear, before bringing herself in, hiding her face from whatever was going to attack. Though she felt an inhuman amount of power, she yet to move._

_'Oh Mavis! It's happening again, isn't it?!' Was all she could think about in that moment, before a deep, rumbling, yet kind voice spoke to her. It felt like everything froze, even the air, as it did._

_"Do not be afraid, little one." _

_She looked up to see a large being hovering in the air. He had dark red eyes, two large horns on the side of his head, and hair coming out of his nose...? _

_She was more intrigued than scared now._

_"May I ask of your name?" He asked, the echoed voice spreading across the clearing._

_The fairy responded timidly. "Lucy Yōsei... and what of you..?"_

_"I go by the Celestial Spirit King, little Fairy." She thinks it may be smiling at her, but wasn't so sure._

_Trying to be confident, like her late mother was, she asked the King,_

_"What business do you have with me?" But, he merely laughed._

_"I have a request for you, if you do not mind, Lucy." She nodded her head hesitantly, as an 'okay' sign to continue, "Take these keys. I will not speak of what they are, and I won't explain what they do. That is what the holders job is to do. And said holder, which I single-handedly have picked, will be you, Lucy." _

_Brown eyes widened._

_"What? Why me, King? Are there not more worthy holders out there?" She asked in disbelief, eyes wide, but he only laughed again. _

_"I can sense potential in you, and I can tell that you have dealt with sadness at some point in your life. Once you have found the use of them, you will find happiness, new friends, and a new adventure. This is what I can sense in your future." _

_The young girl thought this over, and made up her mind. "As you wish, Sir." She inclined her head politely._

_'I've nothing to lose, anyways...' Was the thought going through her head as she thought it over._

_Closing his eyes, he held out his hand, and summoned three golden keys._

_"The Lion: Leo, The Water Bearer: Aquarius, The Golden Bull: Taurus," _

_Five silver keys._

_"The Southern Cross: Crux, The Pendulum Clock: Horologium, The Lyre: Lyra, The Compass: Pyxis, The Chisel: Caelum," _

_And lastly, a single bronze key._

_"The Shield: Scutum..." he was murmuring things that the overwhelmed Fairy had no idea what he was saying. _

_"U-Um..." She tried getting his attention, but he then snapped eyes open._

_The keys, covered in a faint light, floated down in front of Lucy, and gently laid themselves on the fading green grass. "Before I go," he started, catching Lucy's eyes, "Here." He pointed a single finger and shot a small golden beam at her heart, and her temples._

_Lucy wasn't expecting that to happen at all, though she did expect it to hurt, but she only felt a slight tingle before the feeling left. Widening her eyes for the nth time, she felt an extraordinary magic flow through her - new spells, and new incantations materialised themselves in her head, and she was left speechless as the King said his final words before he disappeared in a flash._

_"Good luck Lucy Yōsei, and may the stars guide you."_

xXx

It's been about three weeks since her encounter with the King, and she finally found out what the keys do, but she won't summon the spirits yet. She found out that the King implanted Celestial Magic, along with a few other spells in her head. She understood the basics, but not the advanced type of Celestial Magic yet.

Closing her eyes and breathing in and out, and looking up, Lucy glared at nothing in particular with a determination she didn't know she had in her eyes. She didn't know when she cared for the King's request or the keys in her hand.

But she did.

She will fulfil His request, find out what these keys do, as well as start a new journey, and join a guild which she wishes to do at some point in her life.

Glowing white wings protruded from her back. They were almost the size of her body, but just a few inches shorter. They were permanently glowing like a white light, which could easily light up a whole cavern.

Slowly they flapped, blowing the leaves around her, as it picked up speed. Using that momentum, Lucy flew away from her island to start her new life.

"Goodbye, everyone." Was what she had said to the trees, hoping it had reached the ears of her deceased family.

xXx

Lucy made it to a random destination, but wasn't exactly sure of where to go next. Her wings had vanished ages ago, and she was now walking in the town next to Balsam Village. As she was walking, she could hear murmurs of the townspeople. Curious, Lucy heightened her hearing to hear what they were saying, but found out that the said murmurs were directed at her. Things like;

"What's a muddled lookin' lass doing in a place like this?"

"She looks exhausted, is she alright?"

"Hah? How should I know?"

The now frowning Lucy continued her walk, and went towards the forest, which looked dark, and very foggy compared to the village itself. Before she could step foot in there, a middle-aged looking man ran up to her.

"Don't go in there, young lady!"

Lucy glanced at him and asked in her soft, yet curious voice, almost like a whisper, "Why not?"

The guys face turned red. "T-There's a monster in there! We sent a request to a guild, and the wizard that took the job hasn't come back yet!"

She didn't care.

Lucy smiled.

"I see. Thank you."

And she continued walking into the forest, ignoring the shouts of the man behind her. After what felt like hours of walking, she heard a loud roar. It was loud enough to make Lucy wince and cover her ears.

Hiding behind a tree, and gripping it like it's her lifeline, Lucy watched as a huge beast stomped it's feet, creating craters in the grass. She widened her eyes in fear.

Not beast. _Monster._

The monster caught sight of Lucy, and let out what she assumed a victory roar. Bringing its claw up, intent of slashing the Fairy below, Lucy shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

Then, she heard the sound of steel clashing with ivory resounded through her ears. Fluttering her eyes open to see what it was, Lucy caught sight of something amazing.

Scarlet hair flowing in the wind, and clad in exorbitant looking silver armour. Travelling her eyes over the figure in front of her, Lucy didn't realise they were talking to her.

"Are you alright?"

Hearing the stoic voice, she looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes, which held concern for the little blonde in front of her.

"Y-yes..." Was all Lucy could mutter, while the figure nodded.

Lucy glanced behind the redhead, and widened her eyes in horror. The monster was raising a claw above the woman that saved Lucy. Before Lucy could comprehend what was going on, two words came out of her mouth.

She couldn't stop herself.

"Watch out!" Shoving the redhead, who sucked in a surprised breath, Lucy took the blow from the monster. The monster imbedded its claw into Lucy's abdomen. It ripped its claw out, and left Lucy bleeding profusely. And staining Lucy's white dress with blood. Not giving Lucy any time to recover, the monster opened it's mouth, revealing glistening jaws.

A toxic looking green substance starting building up in his mouth. The bigger it got, the more power that radiated from it. Once the monster was done building the attack, it shot out, faster than lightning. Lucy thrust her hands forward and shouted with as much power as she can.

_**"Clipeum!"**_

Large golden fairy wings formed in front of them, acting like a shield, protecting them from the attack. Once it died down, the girls were left unscathed, except for Lucy and her wound.

Blood was still pouring out of Lucy's stomach, while she made a strangled gurgling noise. She glared at the monster, who stared back at her, blankly. It bend over slightly, covering Lucy from any light in that area, and raised its claw again.

Lucy decided to push herself and cast another spell.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy put her hands together like a prayer then curled her fingers, and chanted. Lucy's body was glowing a light hue of green, though the aura surrounding her was suffocating.

Her voice echoed, like she was descending from the heavens.

_"I ask that the heavens make the stars descend to earth._

_Illuminate... by all means... this land... this world... this land!_

_By your hand, let everything be illuminated._

_Twinkling, shooting, falling... Let the stars descend before me!_

_**Gottfried!"**_

The magic energy that was surrounding Lucy surged upwards. A huge gap in the trees appeared, and stars slowly filled up the heavens as Lucy yelled out the spell's name, the aura became a beam, along with the stars shining bright, and swirled around the beast. The aura around the beast exploded, obliterating the monster, and most of the forest around her. Leaving a single horn in its wake.

Breathing heavily, Lucy looked down at her wound. She frowned. The wound made the spell take a toll on her, but she was still fine. Resting a hand on the large wound, the Fairy knew she can't die so she ignored it and looked the other person in the scene, who was staring at her with a mix of surprise and amazement.

"A-are you alright...?" Lucy coughed some blood out on the ground when she finished voicing her concern.

"Wh-?" Was all the redhead managed to say, before she snapped out of her reverie and quickly stood up, "Are _you_ alright?" She demanded this time, scanning her eyes over the beaten blonde who saved her.

Lucy smiled big, and beautifully, while the swordswoman just stared at her, and almost cracked at the smile.

"I'm okay! I've been through worse!" While that was supposed to comfort the redhead, it made her feel guilty for some reason.

_'She's been through worse...'_ She kept her lips tight, trying not to frown, but failing.

Not knowing what else to say, she bowed. "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Erza Scarlet, pleasure to meet you...?" Erza indirectly asked for the blonde's name.

Still smiling, she responded, "Lucy, Lucy Yōsei."

Erza's eyes widened a fraction, and faltered for a moment.

_'Yōsei...that means Fairy...'_

Erza smiled at Lucy, "Pleasure to meet you, Lucy." She cleared her throat, before continuing awkwardly, "I also apologise for not helping, and thank you for saving me.."

Lucy giggled, "You as well, Miss Scarlet, and it was no problem! You did help first, though." Erza choked on absolutely nothing, and stammered out.

"E-Erza's fine! No need for formalities!"

Lucy tilted her head. Isn't it being rude to not call people like that? She thought, "O-Oh I see..." She smiled again, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Erza!" The Fairy giggled again while Erza looked everywhere but Lucy, with light red cheeks.

Erza took deep breaths and finally went back to her usual stoic posture. "Yes. Likewise, Lucy. But I have to start travelling back to my town now. It'll probably take about two weeks..." Erza sighed, before smiling apologetically at Lucy, and walked over to the horn, picking it up easily.

Lucy froze.

_'Woah, she's so strong...'_ She watched as Erza vanished into the forest, carrying the monster's horn in one hand. She sighed.

Lucy sat down and leant on a tree. She was exhausted and needed to patch up this wound on her torso. As if responding to her wishes, one of the golding keys on her belt glowed of a few seconds, and bandages appeared in front of her, sitting on top of what looks like neatly piled clothes and a pair of brown boots. She heard a faint male voice before it faded in the wind.

_"These are for you, Princess."_

She was utterly confused, yet grateful. Seeing a pond nearby, she quickly discarded her clothes and cleaned the blood around her wound. Once that was done, she grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around her torso a few times, adding a bit of pressure to the layering. Grabbing the first item of clothing, which was a white button up blouse, with blue outlining. After she put that on, with much struggle, due to her (un)lucky breast size, she put on the same shade blue skirt as the blouse, and brown boots.

She walked over to the discarded bloody dress, and undid the belt which held the keys and re-attached it to her new outfit. She didn't really know what to do with the dress, so she left it there. Lucy decided to turn and head to the exit of the forest. When she did, she saw the villagers cheering, and celebrating. They were shouting merrily, finally happy that the monster is dead. The same man from earlier ran up to Lucy again and thanked her, over and over again.

"W-What for?" She asked, confused on why they were thanking.

"The wizard we requested told us you took a large part in defeating the monster!" This time, a random old lady cheered after she shouted this.

The man held out a sack, and it jingled at the movement. "She wanted you to have half the reward, so we told her okay! It's a thanks for helping us!"

Lucy smiled as Erza's face appeared in her head. She grabbed the two million jewel. "I see... it was not problem, really!" She then frowned. "I've been meaning to ask - what guild is that wizard from?" Lucy has been curious about what guild Erza was apart of, so maybe one day Lucy could join too, seeing as she wants to join a guild.

While she was expecting an answer, she wasn't expecting it to be this.

"The guild she's in? Fairytail, of course!"

Lucy widened her eyes as she stood rigid, face as white as a sheet.

_'Fairytail...'_

"I-I see. Thank you, I'll be on my way now..." She breathed out. Lucy abruptly turned on her feet, and speed-walked away. Unknown to her, a huge smile spread across her face.

_'Fairytail... I want to join Fairytail.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now walking by the port near Hargeon in the town of Magnolia, Lucy was on a "mini quest" to find the guild Fairytail. The name of the guild excited her, and knowing that Erza Scarlet was also in said guild.

Days before the monsters destroyed her home - her family, and the Leader of the Fairies vanished. That was 105 years ago in the year X679, and Lucy is still worried about her Leader till this day. Before, Lucy was lined up to be next Leader, but this little, yet old girl took her place, but Lucy wasn't mad at all. If fact, she was happy about this. She didn't want to be Leader.

Later on, Lucy was the Leaders strongest guardian and most trusted friend. The leader trusted Lucy with her life, and Lucy protected that very life. They were like best friends, so when Lucy found out her friend went missing, she was devastated for the next few days. In those days, the other Fairies appointed Lucy to be their new Leader and Guardian, and after a lot of protesting, Lucy finally gave in and agreed to protect the village.

Her human best friend helped her coped with this sadness, and stress. Lucy made her the new "second in command". Though she was human, she had very powerful magic called; "Command T".

Her friend, unknown to Lucy, had loved her once. When they were kids, they hung out together all day, so she ended up developing feelings for the blonde Fairy.

But then, destruction happened… the mess spread like wildfire… literally. Fire enveloped every part of the village, and the beings who attacked plucked off the Fairies wings like they were nothing, which slowly killed them, seeing as their wings are a Fairies pride. Her friend was nowhere to be seen, and Lucy assumed she also died among the other Fairies. And that put her through even more sadness than she already felt.

She shook her head rapidly, trying to rid herself of these depressing thoughts. Sighing, Lucy walked down the pier with a slight pout on her face, one of her hands tucking her blonde hair behind an ear in order to keep the strands out of her view. The ocean view from here looked very beautiful, but not as exquisite as the crystal clear ocean on her island. She had asked passerby's for the location of the Fairytail guild, but after they left when they told her, she had no clue where to go.

Looking around, Lucy spotted an old, rickety looking shop. Definitely out of place, compared to the other buildings around it. It kinda looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. Made out of cheap looking wood, and a sign with a magic potion picture engraved on it, Lucy concluded this was a place for magical items to be bought.

'_It looks out of place...'_ she thought the obvious, shrugging as she cautiously walked into the dark store. As she stepped in through the door, an old bell rang from a few inches above her. She walked in it to see lots of interesting magic items. The blonde Fairy looked around before heading towards the counter, where a short old man is just laying is head on the counter almost falling asleep.

Lucy frowned. _'Is he alright?' _

She walked up to the counter, "Excuse me, sir…?" The old guy at the counter snapped out of sleepy daze, pretty shocked, seeing a very pretty blonde there in front of him.

He quickly got over that shock and pulled out a rectangular looking object.

"Perhaps you would like this? This is quite popular with the ladies. It's called ColourS, depending on your mood, your outfit changes colour!" He was doing a weird pose while his outfit changed to purple.

Lucy stared at him, confused. She didn't even say anything, yet he showed her something.

"Mmm, no thanks." Lucy smiled a bit. Then, she realised something. This is a _magic_ shop, she could buy a gate key! _Now_ she started getting excited. "Do you have any Celestial keys?!" She practically shouted, making the old dude flinch, but soon smiled back at the girl.

"Oh! Gate keys? You must be a celestial wizard! Hmm, well I have a gate key, but it's not particularly strong..." He then pulls out a small box, and inside was a red velvet looking material, and laying in the middle was the Canis Minor silver key.

_'Hmm, though it might not be strong, it's still a gatekey!' _

She decided to buy it.

"Alright, I'll take it!. How much?"

Staring into the girl's eyes, he replied resolutely.

"20,000 jewel."

Lucy paled. _20,000 jewel?! _Her hands started shaking, and unknown to her, she started pouting in a cute manner.

The old guy faltered.

"H-How about a discount..?" Seeing the hopeful glint in her eyes, the cashier finally cracked. Sighing, he forced out, "How about I take 50% off? So 10,000 jewel…" She agreed wholeheartedly and took out the sack of jewel from the Balsam villagers, and gave the man the currency. Lucy thanked him and took the key with her, as she left the shop.

A few minutes after she left, Lucy almost got trampled by loud, squealing girls.

_"I can't believe it!"_

_"Salamander the fire dragon!"_

_"Ah! Salamander!"_

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _'Salamander? What's so special about a lizard…?' _She then sucked in a breath as she realised what the woman said afterwards, _'the fire dragon?!'_

She hurriedly followed the girls, where more of them were surrounding someone. "What...?" she whispered and gently pushed her way through the crowd.

When she made it to the centre, she saw a handsome man with purple hair, a strange tattoo above his right eyebrow, and a dark cape draped over his shoulders.

Lucy's heart started beating fast, and felt warmth spread across her cheeks, as she stared wide-eyed at the man, who was smooth-talking to the ladies. _'W-What's wrong with me…?' _She almost had a panic attack.

The Salamander glanced at Lucy, who grabbed the clothing on her chest, trying to slow her heartbeat. Before anything else happened, she saw a guy pushing through the crowd, yelling.

_"Igneel! Igneel! Hey, it's me Igneel!"_

In an instant, Lucy's heartbeat returned to normal, and felt her cheeks cool down. Her head snapped to the voice.

When the guy saw who was there, his face fell, "Who the hell are you?"

The purple-haired man sputtered, before he composed himself. "Does the name Salamander ring a bell?" He smirked, waving his hands around, while the girls started swooning.

Lucy looked down to his hand and saw a pink ring. Her lips twitched downwards.

'_I've read about that… Charm… to sway the hearts of those who fall victim to it… but, they were announced illegal not long ago…' _

Lucy's eyes flashed gold dangerously once she realised what he was doing

'_He's controlling the women…' _She glared at the Salamander, _hard. '*Ossurru.'_

The Salamander smiled at the pink-haired guy as he asked his question. "Well?"

The pink haired man turned and walked off, while muttering, "Disappointing…"

Out of nowhere, the girls pounced on him angrily.

_"How dare you disrespect Salamander-sama!"_

_"You little brat!"_

The fan girls kept yelling at the poor guy when the Salamander intervened, "Now now ladies, that will be enough." That made the girls squeal about how _'he's so kind'_. Lucy rolled her eyes, then the Salamander continued, "Ladies, my appreciation for your enthusiasm knows no bounds, but I better get going. Forgive me." He snaps his fingers and a stream of purple fire lifts him up in the air.

"There will be a party on my yacht tonight, you are all welcome." He said, waving his hand before he took off on the fire.

"What's with that guy?" The other guy mutters, and a small _'Aye'_ in the background.

"Who knows." Lucy didn't know who he was talking to, so she answered for whoever. The pink haired man and blue cat turned to face her, with a questioning look. Then the Pinky's stomach growled, Lucy couldn't help but laugh, "U-Um, wanna get lunch? My treat." Their faces lit up like a child who got a puppy for Christmas.

. . .

"So you're Natsu and Happy, hm?" Lucy clarified, to which they responded with a nod and an _'Aye!'_ They were at a restaurant getting lunch, and right now Natsu is eating like a beast, much to Lucy's confusion and the customers dismay.

"Fanks for da food." Natsu tried speaking with a mouthful of food.

"Aye!" Happy cheerfully said with a fish head in his mouth.

"So that Salamander guy was using a charm. Charm is a Magic that hypnotizes the target into a state of attraction, allowing victims to be coerced into doing activities that they normally wouldn't participate in. This spell can be broken if the target is aware that it is being used." Lucy explained thoughtfully, to the pig and cat in front of her.

"Dat maigs zense _**(that makes sense)**_." Natsu replied still with food in his mouth.

"So what type of magic do you use?" Lucy asks, curiously. She could sense magic coming from the man, and a little bit from the cat, and hoping maybe they knew where the Fairytail guild is.

Natsu stopped eating, "You can tell we're mages?" Natsu asked, surprised at her knowledge. Lucy nodded and he decided to tell her. "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer! Happy here uses Aera magic, which makes him fly." Happy nodded.

It felt like Lucy's world had froze.

'_Dragon...Slayer?' _

Lucy felt rage bubble up inside of her. "*Moqora?! 'rr't vru moqoras!" Lucy growled, attracting the attention of everyone, especially Natsu and Happy, who looked at her startled and confused.

"W-What…?" Happy squeaked at the brown - now golden eyed girl, who froze again, while Natsu stared at her, concerned for the angry, panting girl in front of him.

'_Those eyes…' _Natsu looked deep into her eyes and saw something that made his breath hitch, and his body start sweating. _'That symbol…!' _His hands, which are now formed into fists, started shaking.

In her golden eyes, there lay the symbolic emblem of a Fairy in each one. It didn't help that the symbol almost looked identical to the Fairytail's emblem.

'_Just who is she?!' _He shouted in his head, eyes wide, looking at Lucy who looked back at him. She looked scared, like she knew what he was thinking.

Lucy waved her hands in front of her. "S-Sorry! That's the language I speak in my... country..." She apologised, her eyes changing to their regular colour.

'_Breathe in, breathe out… he may be associated with moq- dragons, but he's _not _that dragon, or a dragon for that matter…' _She calmed herself, and decided to answer their previous question.

"As how I can tell you were mages, was due to the magic I sense inside you. And as I am a mage as well." Lucy placed a hand to her heart, as she was explaining this.

"So what magic do you use Lushee?" Happy asked, after he calmed down from her outburst.

'_That was scary…' _He shivered, remembering those rage-filled golden eyes.

Lucy smiled slightly at his attempt to say her name, "I'm a Celestial Wizard, and I use many varieties of *Mediocris Magic." Lucy smiled a bit, remembering how she learnt that magic.

"Uh, Mediocris Magic? Never heard of it." Natsu shrugged, after he stopped panicking, as he genuinely didn't know what that meant. "What does it mean?"

Lucy smiled.

"Fairy Magic."

Natsu and Happy stopped eating, and dropped their food in shock.

'_Fairy Magic?! There is definitely something up with this girl!' _Natsu glared at Lucy, trying to figure her out. _'Hmm…' _He then grinned, _'She could join my guild! She uses Fairy Magic, and our guild is called Fairytail! It's perfect!' _His childish brain went on with these thoughts, as he grinned stupidly.

Natsu and Happy glanced at each other quickly, which Lucy didn't notice or promptly ignored, and nodded their heads, having a silent conversation.

"That's cool! I heard Celestial Magic is rare these days." Natsu scratched his hair, giving a returning smile to the blonde.

"Mhm. So what were you guys doing in town?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We were looking for Igneel, the Fire Dragon!" Natsu replied with childish enthusiasm.

Lucy gawked in disbelief. _'He _wants _to look for a dragon?! *Piab piud vroasar?!' _Then, Lucy realised something.

"Dragon? What made you think a dragon would be in Hargeon!?"She yelled at them, confused at how stupid they could be.

Natsu and Happy lifted a finger to protest, but soon realised that themselves, "You just realised that now...?" Lucy sweat dropped. She shook her head and stood up.

"Well anyways, I got to go. I'll see you guys around!" Lucy paid for the food. Just as she was about to leave, the customers started murmuring. Lucy turned around at the surprised look on a waiters face, only to blush bright red. In front of her, Natsu and Happy were on their knees bowing their heads to her saying.

"Thank you for the food!"

"Aye! Thank you, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled.

"*Piab aros kao qarivkaekod."

. . .

*Moqora?! 'rr't vru moqoras! = Dragon?! Those stupid dragons!*

*Mediocris = Fairy*

_*_Piab piud vroasar = Is he crazy*

*Okemik = Fool*

*Ossurru = Bastard*

*Piab aros kao qarivkaekod. = It was my pleasure.*


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy was seated on a bench on the streets looking at this weeks Sorcerer's Weekly magazine she found sitting on top of a rubbish bin.

She was reading about the Fairytail guild.

"The Fairytail guild creates problems, hm? They brought down the Devon Bandit Clan, but destroyed seven private homes!? How is that even possible?!" She asked to no one in particular.

She flipped the page to the pinup section devoted to Mirajane - a Fairytail member. When she saw a picture of Mirajane in a bikini, Lucy blushed intensely.

'_Are all Fairytail women beautiful?' _She _really _wanted to join the guild even more now.

The blonde Fairy smiled. "The Fairytail guild is the best!" She whispered loudly.

Hearing a rustle in the bushes behind her, with an all to familiar voice along with it, Lucy turned around, only to frown.

"I see, so you'd like to be apart of Fairytail?" The Salamander stepped out, smirking at Lucy, who glared at him.

"What do you want?" Lucy demanded, not in the mood to talk to this creep. She could basically _smell_ the mischief radiating from him.

"You know, you're a hard girl to find. I wanted to be sure all the girls of your beauty are invited to the party on my private yacht!" He announced with a smile and a wave of his hand, trying to get the charm working.

She rolled her eyes.

'_There are so many things wrong with that.'_

"Ok, firstly, heck no, and secondly, the charm doesn't work on people who realise your wearing it. Anyone who knows is unaffected." The blonde stated matter-of-factly, pointing at the Salamander.

"Haha!" He cackled. "I figured you were a mage the moment I looked into your eyes! Fine, no charms as long as you come to my party." He offered, smiling indulgently.

"Why would I go to a party held by a creep...?" She questioned, rubbing her head, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He sputtered. "Me? A... creep?" He mutters in disbelief.

"Using charms..." A shake of the head from the blonde, "do you really want people to worship you that much?" Then looked at him, eyebrow raised, the action showing how annoyed she was.

"That's all used for show. Every party needs a celebrity." He gave a creepy grin.

Lucy turned around, and closed her eyes in frustration, "Who'd think a *okemik like you could be a famous wizard?"

"Wait!"

She paused, half tempted to hit him, but refrained from doing that, so she decided to listen to him.

"You... said you'd like to be in the Fairytail guild right?"

Lucy almost choked and froze, like she couldn't move a single atom in her body. _'Wait, what? He's a Fairytail wizard?!'_

"You've heard of," He paused for dramatic effect, "Salamander of Fairytail, right?" His lips curled upwards.

"You're a F-Fairytail wizard..." Was all Lucy could manage to say, as she was still processing what he said.

His grin grew wider. "Why... yes I am, I can put in a good word for you if you come to my party." He lied smoothly.

Multiple doubts ran through her head. _'What if he's lying? He _does _use charms...and seems kinda evil. But Erza was nice to me then…' _She was _extremely _conflicted.

He stared at the Fairy, waiting for what she would say.

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes again, before making a decision. Gritting her teeth, she answered him.

"A-Alright… I'll go…"

Salamander smirked.

'_I got you now.__' _He waved as he made an exit. "Be sure to wear your finest attire!"

**. . .**

It was now dark out and Lucy decided to actually buy a dress for the boat party. It was a beautiful deep, scarlet dress with a slit on the leg. Five minutes. That's how long the silence has been stretching out for, and Lucy's been sitting in front of the Salamander while he brought out a bottle of an obnoxiously bright orange substance and two wine glasses for each of them. It didn't look that nice.

"Relax, Lucy darling. We're alone, with no one here to bother us." The caped man reassured, popping open the bottle to start pouring the drinks.

Lucy hummed, hiding her doubt. "Wonderful." She murmured coldly, peering at the criminal with hooded eyes.

He ignored her tone completely, or mistaken it for being sultry. "We shall drink this wine and make a toast!" He stood up and snapped his fingers. Little bubbles of the wine from the wine glass came up and floated towards Lucy's mouth. "Now open wide, and savor the fruit flavored gems as they enter your mouth, darling."

Lucy curled her lips in utter disgust, sensing something unnatural within the drink, "I would like a clean drink, please. One that hasn't been tampered with." Lucy told him sternly, and swatted the floating particles away from her mouth and onto the floor with a satisfying splat.

'_I knew something was up… This was disappointing.' _Lucy frowned, disheartened, trying to keep from losing control of her magic.

Salamander's eyes shone dangerously and smirked, "I knew you were special when I laid my eyes on you!" Salamander laughed maniacally. He cleared his throat "Come out, men!" He snapped his fingers and the red curtain next to them dropped to the floor, revealing a bunch of burly men, all of them which were snickering carrying unconscious women on their shoulders.

"Welcome to my slave ship!" He spread his arms, making it much more dramatic than is should be. "You are going to behave yourself until we arrive in Bosco!" The Charm user laughed along with the bulky men.

"That's our Salamander!"

"We've got ourselves quite a haul this time!"

"Now you're toast, Girly!"

Lucy tensed, her hand slowly traveling down to her keys, getting prepared to call upon any of them when it was time.

The Salamander noticed this and clicked his tongue in distain.

"So, you use Gate Keys? Then…you're a Celestial Wizard?" He rested his hand on his chin, pretending to be thoughtful. "This magic can only be used by the contract holders…" He used a string of fire magic to bring the keys to him while Lucy stood rigid. Good thing it didn't scar them

Maintaining eye contact with Lucy, he spoke

"In other words... these are useless to me."

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath as the Salamander chucked Lucy's keys out of the ship's window like garbage.

The blonde widened her eyes in horror. Her eyes changed to gold, "How dare you—?!"

She was cut off as the roof suddenly collapsed down onto the ship, near them. Lucy put her arms over her head, bracing for something to hit her.

The men on the boat yelled in outrage.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered in surprise, lowering her arms, as her eyes changed back to brown.

"Hmphfp, I can't take it!" A strangled noise escaped Natsu as he clutched to the wall of the boat, not listening to the shouts of complaint from the men.

Lucy blanched.

'_Huh?'_

"What's going on here?!"

The little blue fur-ball that is Happy, appeared through the hole in the roof that Natsu made after Natsu finished throwing up the lunch Lucy offered them earlier.

Happy gasped in shocked delight.

"Lucy! What're you doing here?"

"Happy! This man said he'd get me into Fairytail!" Lucy explained loudly to the cat, then redirected the question back to Happy, "What're you and Natsu doing here?" She then noticed the white protruding on Happy's back, "I didn't know you had wings!"

"Let's save the details for later." Happy sighed before wrapping his tail around Lucy's waist and lifted her out of the hole in the boat, using his wings.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! _**Prominence Whip!**_" Salamander yelled, shooting a dozen streams of purple fire at them, which Happy skilfully dodged.

"Lucy! I have to tell you something!" Happy screamed over the loud whooshes of purple fire trails.

"Now!?" Lucy shouted incredulously. Next thing she knew, Lucy found herself falling head first into the water.

"My transformation doesn't last long..." Happy finished plopping into the water beside her.

Lucy made an angry underwater gurgling sound as she sunk deeper into the water. As she was flailing her arms, she saw a glimmer at the bottom of her peripheral vision.

Her eyes widened a fraction.

'_My keys!' _She quickly swam down, reached out, and grabbed her keys. She smiled at the feeling of warmth coming from them into her hand. She kicked her arms and legs, swimming to the top, and took a deep breath once she reached the surface.

She quickly whipped out a golden key with two blue wave looking patterns on it. Words flowed out of her mouth by themselves as she pointed the key in front of her.

_**"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"**_

A huge wave appeared in front of them and out came a mermaid with blue hair, and a light blue scaled mermaid tail, holding an urn above her head with a calm yet pissed expression on her face, but her eyes held confusion.

The mermaid looked down at Lucy and blinked, "Were you the one who summoned me?"

Lucy nodded, and greeted her with a smile. "Yes, nice to meet you! I'm Lucy Yōsei!"

Aquarius narrowed her eyes at her. _'She's the one who the King told us about.'_

"Nice to meet you too...I guess..." The bluenette muttered half-heartedly, "So...what do you need, brat?" She questioned, quite rudely might I add.

"Could you wash that boat to shore, please?" Lucy timidly asked, pointing to the shore. The bluenettes eyes softened the slightest bit.

'_She seems scared.' _Aquarius held back a smile_. 'I might have another nice brat as an owner from now on...' _She smiled softly at the nervous looking Lucy, and did as told. She lifted the urn above her head, and with a battle cry, she sent a gigantic wave towards the ship.

"I won't be available for a week, I'm going on a date with my boyfriend. You can call me when you're hurt or you have nothing to do, brat." Aquarius told her then chuckled. "Heh, my _boyfriend_." She bragged afterwards, a smirk on her face.

Being oblivious to the malice in her words, she waved. "I see.. Hope you enjoy it!" Lucy beamed at her. Aquarius couldn't help but smile and disappeared in a flash.

"Wow! That was so cool, Lucy! You can summon fishies!" The overly excited cat exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

Lucy looked at the cat.

"Thanks, I guess."

**. . .**

Once the boat roughly landed on the shore, Happy flew Lucy to land to check on Natsu. She could overhear some of the passerby's panicking.

"W-What is this?!"

"A ship just blew itself onto the shore!"

She ignored them and looked to check on Natsu, only to see him glaring furiously at the Salamander. Lucy quickly jogged up to him.

"Natsu! You alright?" The blonde asked in a panic, concerned for her new friend.

He turns to her and gave her a toothy smile and a nod, as if he didn't look like he was about to kill the guy, "Yup! Good thing the boat stopped."

"I see... so, are you going to do something about him?" Lucy nodded her head towards the Salamander, who was scratching his head in confusion.

He nods then turns to Salamander, "So, you're from Fairytail?"

Salamander smirks cockily, "Yeah, what of it?"

Bright orange and red flames licked Natsu's body, from his feet to his head. He whipped of the jacket he was wearing, revealing a red mark on his shoulder.

_"Listen up," _He growled lowly, eyes gleaming, _"I'm about to show you the power of a _real _Fairytail mage!" _

Natsu lit his hands on fire, dangerous heat surrounded him, hot enough to knock out two of the goon that were advancing on him.

Lucy froze for the nth time this chapter. _'H-He's from Fairytail!? Why didn't he tell me!_

"W-Wha?!" Salamander yells out in surprise.

Glancing at the discarded jacket and then to Natsu, Lucy stared at the mark in awe .

"Th-That mark!"

"That's the real thing, Bora!"

The criminal glared at the men. "Don't call me that, idiot!"

"Bora..." Happy started, his voice uncharacteristically serious, "A few years back, a man named Bora the Prominence was expelled from the Titan Nose wizard guild." Happy explained to the blonde, staring at said man.

Lucy thought back to a Sorcerer Weekly article and recognition hit her. "Oh, I heard about that! Because he was repeatedly using magic to steal things, right? She chimed in thoughtfully, remembering the headlines.

Natsu started shouting again, gaining their attention.

_"I don't give a shit if you're good or evil, but I won't let use the name of Fairytail like that!"_

Natsu's onyx eyes grew red from anger, which Lucy couldn't help but shiver in fear from.

"Stop with the stupid speeches, you little brat!" Bora yelled before shooting a bunch at purple fireballs at Natsu. Lucy giggled._ 'I know wha__t Natsu is, and I definitely know that won't work on him.'_

Bora smirked, which soon vanished seconds later, only to start shaking after what he was hearing. Lucy smiled brightly.

_"This is gross! Are you sure you're a fire wizard? I've never tasted anything this bad before!"_

Natsu just stood there eating the fire that the creep shot at him, "Ahhh..." he sighed in pleasure, "but thanks for the meal anyway!."

"W-What is this guy?!"

"Meal?! You mean he ate the fire?!"

"Here I go!" Natsu breathed in, grinning, and a large ball or fire started to form in his mouth.

"He-He couldn't be..." One goon muttered, which Lucy decided to knock out with a chop to the pressure point in the neck.

"Bora! I've seen this guy before!"

"H-Huh?"

"With the pink hair, and a scarf that looks like scales! I know it! It's him!" Another guy started yapping, before he continued.

_"He's the real Salamander!"_

"Remember this well! This is the power of a Fairytail wizard!" Natsu shouted, after the fire finished forming in his mouth.

_'How can he still talk?'_

_**"Fire dragons..."**_

Natsu cupped his hands around his mouth and his cheeks puffed out, getting ready for a breath attack.

_**"Roar!"**_

A burning column of fire shot at rapid speed towards Bora and his goons, who got charred and knocked out instantly.

"A dragons lungs exhale fire. Dragons scales dissolve fire. A dragon's claws envelopes fire. This is the enchantment that transforms the body and gives it the aspects of a dragon's body." Happy explained, a feral look in his eyes, "Of course, this enchantment was originally developed as a weapon against dragons." He finished, with his tiny arms crossed.

The Fairy stared in awe, but was shaken out of the moment when she saw some goons advancing.

Lucy summoned her Fairy Blade, and slashed at the goon closest to her. Seeing a fist coming towards her face through the corner of her eyes, she feinted to the side, and bashed his stomach with the hilt of her blade.

"Tch." He muttered, as he spat out a tiny bit of blood, while some dripped from his mouth. While he was wiping his mouth, the blonde willed the blade away and got ready to kick him. Two words unconsciously came out of her mouth, which she couldn't stop herself from saying.

_**"Lucy Kick!"**_

A few more of Bora's men came charging at her once she proved to be a threat, too. She reluctantly brought out her Fairy Blade again, but before the guys could even blink, all types of cuts slit open on their arms and shoulders, blood flowing out.

"This blade can attack the opponent without me having to slash it at you. That's why it's sacred." Lucy smirked. The guys yelped as they attempted to stop the bleeding.

"Gah! This is stupid!"

Ignoring their yells of pain, Lucy continued to silently slice them. This time, she got their clothing instead. When she finished, she wiped some sweat on her forehead, and disabled the Fairy Blade once more.

She turned to Natsu's direction, who looked _pissed_.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she saw an unconscious Bora, "He lost bad in a great battle!" Her laughter dies down after a bit, and hummed. "Wouldn't you say it's weird for a dragon to teach someone how to slay dragons?" She finally asked, genuinely curious.

Happy's face fell, "You know, I never thought of that!"

_'Of course you didn't...'_

Lucy turned around only to squeal loudly, "He destroyed the harbour!"

"Aye!"

"Is 'Aye' all you have to say?"

Loud, armoured footsteps could be heard clanking on the ground approaching them. Lucy turned around only to pale slightly when she sees the army's rune knights.

"What's going on here?!" The guy in the middle, which she assumed was the leader, boomed loudly.

She suddenly finds herself flying off the ground. The Fairy turned to see Natsu tugging her by the wrist.

He turned to her with a huge smile and said some words she did not expect to hear.

_"Come with me, and join Fairytail! It'll be fun!"_

Lucy froze for a moment, before smiling at Natsu so big it looked like her face would split into two, almost on the verge of tears.

_"Okay!"_

**. . .**

Translation;

*Okemik = Fool*

Bye!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey, sorry about this. It'll take a couple days for the next update, because I was re-reading the fanfic and I could spot a few typos/mistakes I missed out on. So I was gonna edit them to make it make more sense, if you know what I mean.

Thanks for understanding.

\- Livi


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. School has been keeping me busy… I know that saying school kept me busy is a lame excuse, butttt it's true, sadly. XD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lucy inhaled shakily as she, Natsu and Happy stood in front of the Fairytail guildhall. It looked a bit worn-out, made out of faded wood, and smeared dry paint on it, but it was still standing strong. The fairy was excited, but she was extremely nervous, though.

'_Maybe I'll see Erza when I walk in!' _She was snapped out of her fantasy as she heard a loud crash from inside. She froze momentarily. _'What's going on in there…?' _Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in concern. _'I hope everything's okay…' _Her thoughts were interrupted once again by Natsu's loud voice and Happy's squeaky one.

"_**Welcome to Fairytail!"**_

With that, Natsu proceeded to punch down the door and charge in, Happy and Lucy not too far behind.

Once Lucy stepped into the guild, she now understands where all that noise was coming from. Things were _chaotic. _

Everything was flying everywhere like a full-on war was going on! _'Well,' _Lucy thought, staring at them, _'that might be the case here…' _Something whizzed by her. She blanched._'Was that a body?!' _Now cautious, Lucy slowly stepped in the guildhall, bit by bit, trying to avoid any flying people or objects coming at her.

"We're back!" Natsu and Happy announced as the three of them fully entered, as they got a chorus of greetings back.

"Yo! Welcome back!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Welcome back, Natsu!"

And the final one, but the fire mage interrupted him before he could finish. "There you go makin' trouble again! You half destroyed Harge-"

"Why?!" Natsu started shouting at the random guy who was chatting and drinking with his buddies. "That info about the Salamander was a lie, wasn't it?!" Natsu bared his fangs at him threateningly.

The guy started sweating in fear. "How would I know?! I just told you some rumors that've been going around!" He started babbling about some nonsense to probably save his life.

But Natsu's brain doesn't comprehend anything except fighting for no good reason. "Huh? What'd you say?! You wanna go?!"

The poor guy was a white as a sheet. "Now now, Natsu! This isn't something to get—!" He was then punched in the face and fell unconscious almost instantly.

Lucy stared in shock at the scene that happened in front of her. _'Uh, what just happened?!' _

"So Natsu's back?" Lucy let out a short squeak as a raven haired, shirtless man came into view.

'_What the hell?!' _

The man completely ignored Lucy and her horrified stare directed towards him. "We're gonna finish what we started, Natsu!" He walked up to Natsu and was about to punch him, but was stopped.

The blondes eye caught an inappropriately dressed brunette, hugging a large brown barrel. She sighed, "Gray, your clothes."

The man — Gray, turned his now panicked, dark eyes towards his lower half, only to realise he was only wearing boxers.

Back to Lucy...

Her eyes scanned around the place, still trying to find a safe place to hide, after witnessing some weird stuff. Finally, she saw what looked like a bar on the far side of the brawling mass of bodies. The fairy speed walked over to said bar — getting hit in the head with a cup or two a few times, and relaxed once she took a seat on one of the wooden stools.

She slumped her shoulders in relief, ignoring the small throb on the side of her head. "Seriously, who's in charge around here?"

She heard a soft giggle behind her. Lucy almost jumped a few feet in the air, but refrained from doing so. She whipped her head in the direction and almost choked.

'_It's Mirajane!' _

That it was. Her silver blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes, and the dazzling smile looked ten times better in real life than on a magazine.

"U-Uh… hi...?" Lucy stuttered shyly, internally cursing herself at her stuttering.

"Hi!" Mirajane giggled again, "are you new here? Or did you need something?" She asked the blonde curiously, tilting her head kinda cutely.

Lucy's face flushed a bit. "I-I was looking to join the − uh − guild?" Thinking she sounded rude, she added. "Please?"

But Mirajane didn't mind as her eyes brightened and her smile got even wider. "Of course! Anyone's welcome to join! As long as you're a mage, obviously!"

"Yes, I am," Lucy gave a grin, "but just a quick question, is this," she points to the brawl, "normal?"

Mirajane smiled fondly as she stared at the others. "Yes, but there's no point in trying to stop them. Besides, everyone prefers it this way!" Just as she finished this, a flying mass of muscle hit her in the face, and she got knocked down from the force of the blow.

Lucy let her tongue slip as she yelled out in fear. "Mira! Kims quk qer?! **(Mira! Are you okay?!)**" Lucy quickly reiterated as soon as she noticed this. "A-Are you alright, Mira?!"

"Yep, just fine!" Mira wheezed out, before blacking out, not questioning Lucy's first question. Just as Lucy was about to hoist the large, male body that almost destroyed Mira, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the same shirtless, raven haired man from earlier.

Except he wasn't wearing anything on the bottom half.

Lucy zoned out, even when he asked, "Could I please borrow your underwear?" She heard the question, but didn't know what to make of it, so she attacked him.

"**Ricaos kosik…"** Lucy put her right arm up, palm facing the man who asked for her underwear, and shot him straight in the abdomen, making him fly backwards into the brawl, where he got even more beat up.

Before she could relax once again, she felt herself fly off the ground and what felt like someone's arms. She heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like someone was trying to dishonour my princess, so your knight in shining armour has arrived~!"

Lucy looked up into deep blue eyes, hidden behind blue tinted sunglasses. The guy also had shaggy orangey-brown hair, with what look like ears on the sides. To top it off, he was also wearing a black suit.

"E-Eh…?" Lucy stared dumbly at the smug looking, glowing man above her. Why did his voice sound familiar?

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Lucy." He smiled, still not putting the blonde down.

"Who are you...?" She asked carefully, trying not to hurt the guys feelings.

She failed.

The guy dropped her in shock, as Lucy landed on the ground with a thud and an _'oof'_. The glasses man put a hand on chest, making it look like he was truly hurt by what she said.

"Why… you don't remember me?" He dramatically wailed, but soon sweatdropped as he realised she hasn't actually seen his face. "Ah… I gave you those first-aid supplies and some fresh clothing back in the forest after you got stabbed…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Lucy's eyes sparkled. "Really?!" She jumped up, and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You totally saved me from falling unconscious from blood loss!" Lucy giggled, while the guys face turned bashful as he returned the hug.

"N-No problem, Princess." He then detached himself from Lucy and bowed slightly, "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Leo the Lion — Leader of the Zodiac." Leo smiled once again. "But I go by Loke as well." Before she could say anything, he poofed out of existence in a flurry of gold glitter sparkles.

**. . .**

'_I swear, this place is crazy! But, I guess it's kinda fun…' _Lucy thought, as she once again stared into the brawl to see Natsu lighting his fists on fire, a maniac look on his face. Gray, who looked very bored, smashed a fist against the palm of his other hand together, an icy mist forming around them, and then the same guy who K.O-ed Mira. _'I think I heard someone say his name was Elfman..? You've got to be kidding me…' _They guy — Elfman turned his right arm into stone, yelling about being a man or something…

Mira — who finally woke up, and was now standing, muttered something that Lucy had to strain her ears to hear.

"This can't be good…"

Lucy stared at Mira like she had two heads. _'Um, what? What's not good?!' _

Then all of a sudden, the guild shook as a voice reverberated throughout the place.

"**Stop this nonsense at once!" **

Lucy looked up, terrified at the large shadowed figure that took up most of the guildhall. Her other side determining that this is a threat, her eyes shone gold right as the large figure made eye contact with her.

She heard Mira come up behind her. "Oh, so you were here, Master?"

"**Yes."**

Lucy somehow tripped over her own two feet, her eyes turning back to her normal chocolate brown. _'Master?! I'm sorry, what?!' _Lucy and the 'Master' made eye contact once again, and she felt quite exposed under its stare.

Natsu broke the awkwardness with his usual vigor. "Haha! Victory is mine suckers−!"

He got squashed.

The Master looked at Lucy again and spoke to her this time. **"Are you a new recruit, eh?"**

Lucy's mouth opened quickly, hoping something would come out of her mouth. But all that came out was a simple, "Y-Yes!"

The figure seemed to smile at her. **"Glad to have you on board!" **Lucy gawked as the Master shrank considerably. When the transformation was done, a short old man, wearing a strange orange and white striped outfit with a jester looking hat, stood in its place.

'_S-So tiny!' _

Then she realised something. "Wait, if you're the Master…"

Mira finished it off. "That's right, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov!"

Makarov leaped up on a balcony thing on a level above everyone else.

"You've gone and done it again, rascals! Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! They're all complaints!" Master held up a stack of papers in the air, "The council…" He shut his eyes in frustration, " All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" He then opened his eyes, and they were filled with determination. "However... screw the council!" He lit the paper on fire, and threw it away, where Natsu jumped up and ate it. "Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, it's not some miraculous ability.

It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Makarov made a number one sign with his hand and stuck it in the air, everyone else following with shouts and cheers.

Lucy and Mira made eye contact, as Mira gave a welcoming smile towards the blonde, who smiled back.

'_Well, this will be quite an adventure for me!' _

**. . .**

**Thanks again, and I apologise in advance if I take too long to update. And sorry that this chapter was so bloody long. Guess that makes up for the delay…**

**Wow, I've apologised a lot. Sorry~**

**Well, cya next time!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm so sorry that it took so long! Speaking of long, here's a chapter that was so long my editor didn't bother editing (that's what Grammar and Spell Checkers are for ;P)!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lucy beamed as Mira picked up the stamp and pressed it firmly against the back of Lucy's right hand. When she lifted the stamp up, she saw the Fairytail symbol there in replace of the pale skin. It was pink with a nice gold outline, making it look like it was shining.

The blonde fairy happily skipped over to Natsu who was looking strangely at a wooden board with large words that read; 'Request Board.' Lucy felt as if she was flying with her wings, as she dodged and leaped over objects and bodies, accidentally kicking a few in the head.

She missed the incredulous looks that a few of the members gave her.

"Hey Natsu! Look, I finally got the Fairytail mark!" Lucy giggled as she cheerfully presented the gold and pink mark on her right hand to the pink-haired boy.

"Oh… really? Good for you, Looney." Natsu deadpanned, not bothered to look over at her.

Lucy's smile faded a tiny bit.

"I-It's Lucy, though?" Lucy corrected, confused at why he called her Looney and not her name. What kind of name is Looney…? Lucy internally shook her head, stopping her weird thoughts from continuing.

She poked her head around Natsu's form, trying to see what he was looking so intently at. _'That's a lot of paper…' _Lucy sweatdropped, running her eyes over all the different types of jobs that were sitting on the cork board. Some were even overlapping each other.

Lucy jumped as she heard a little voice shout out.

"Isn't my daddy back yet?!"

She turned her head to the voice, curious. There was a little boy with dark purple hair. _'Eh…?' _Why was there a little kid in a booze infested building for mages…? The boy's face was red, his fists were clenched, and he had little tears in the corners of his eyes.

"No," The Master took a sip from his pint of beer, "stop complaining so much, Romeo. You're the son of a wizard, you should go sit at home patiently waiting for your fathers safe return." Makarov slightly narrowed his eyes at the small boy.

"But he said he'll be back in three days... it's now been a whole week!" By now the boy's tears were flowing down his cheeks. Lucy frowned. '_Father…huh? Must be nice to have one...' _

"The job was in Mt. Hakobe, right? It's not that far away! Please get someone to go look for him!" Romeo yelled at the Master, his balled up fists shaking.

"Your father is a wizard! Trust him, and go home and have some milk or something!" Master retorted back angrily, though he couldn't deny that he was the slightest bit worried, but didn't allow himself to show it. He had to let the mages in his guild try to take their own paths and learn to grow as individuals.

Lucy heard a loud whack in the middle of the silence of the guild. She saw the boy's fist shoot forward, straight into Master Makarov's face.

The Master of Fairytail just got punched in the face by a little kid...

"You meanie! I hate all of you!" The boys sprinted out of the guild, crying loud enough for the whole world to hear.

Lucy walked over to the bar where Mira was wiping some cups, both of them frowning. "That's awful… your father promising he would come back, but not keeping that vow..." Mira stared at her, silently questioning the golden colour flickering in Lucy's eyes.

Mira slowly continued to wipe the cups, not thinking too much about it. "It may seem like he doesn't care, but the Master does." The blonde heard Mira mutter softly.

"Yeah... It must suck...with his father always going out on dangerous jobs..." Lucy said sadly. A familiar face with that haunting, evil smirk flashed through her mind. "I guess we all struggle with our personal demons..." She muttered looking down, hoping Mira didn't hear what she said. Mira frowned her way.

As Mira opened her mouth to speak, Lucy smiled, shook her head and stood up from the stool she was sitting on.

Just as Lucy was about to talk again, she heard a bang and saw Natsu glaring at the ground.

He had left a dent in the request board. He then stormed out moments after.

Lucy frowned. She slowly got up and walked out, following Natsu. The blonde fairy could hear a few members whispering about Natsu being an idiot behind her, but she just tried to ignore them. She also heard Master muttering something.

"That boy is crazy...he needs to learn to grow up. But... the new member, Lucy… her aura is so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it… I wonder what magic she uses..." She ignores the first part, though her step faltered at the second comment. Ignoring it, she continued on walking.

She found Romeo crying in the middle of the street with Natsu standing next to him, eyes shadowed. Lucy put a gentle, reassuring hand on his head, as he looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, Natsu and I will go after your dad." Lucy smiled slightly at the hopeful shine that she could see in his eyes. He was like a younger version of her. But this time, she'll make sure he gets a happy ending.

. . .

Minutes later, they were seated on a carriage with two brown horses pulling them along… much to Natsu's despair, of course.

"Why did you come with us, Lushee?" Happy asked, his mouth munching on raw fish.

Lucy didn't reply straight away, thinking of other things. A couple seconds later, she finally did.

"He seems like he needs someone there for him..." Lucy explained simply, her gaze out the window turning distant. Happy tilted his, confusion evident on his face.

Natsu grumbled incoherent words as his face kept changing colours. He was blue...and green...now purple…?

"Still, I didn't think Macao could get defeated easily. He's not that weak…but Lucy, are you gonna show us some of your magic when we get there?" Happy looks at the blonde fairy, hoping to see some of this 'Fairy Magic.'

"Ah, yes! Of course!" Lucy smiled happily, watching the landscape zoom past, her chin in her palm. "Speaking of, after this job I'll need to find a place to live. Do you guys know any places for sale around here?" Lucy took her chin off her hand and faced the sick dragon slayer and the cat.

Natsu groaned while Happy shook his head. "Nope. Sorry Lucy, maybe you can ask Master when we get back." Then he went back to eating his fish.

The rest of the way was quiet, except for Natsu's weird gurgling noises and Happy's fish munching. Lucy was completely silent.

After the carriage finally stopped a couple hours later, Natsu shot up as fast as lightning, screaming in joy.

"It finally stopped!" He shouted in glee, doing a weird dance once he leaped off, somehow not bothered by the huge backpack on his back.

_'Really? I didn't notice...'_ Lucy rolled her eyes, giggling at his childishness. She was secretly relieved as well. Her butt was starting to get sore. She peeked out of the curtain flap of the carriage as the driver spoke. Lucy couldn't really see anything. Her vision was completely white and the freezing cold wind hit her face.

Of _course_ there had to be a blizzard...

"Forgive me... This is as far as the horse-drawn carriage can go." The carriage driver shivered, wanting to get out of the cold badly.

Lucy paid him some Jewel and thanked him. He nodded and made the horses take him away from there as fast as they could.

**. . .**

Lucy looked in despair as she stood in the snow, her hand above her eyes, trying to see in front of her.

Completely forgetting that she was in a blizzard, she unconsciously shivered violently. At lightning speed, her hands shot around herself tightly.

A golden light came out of nowhere and filled her vision. She shut her eyes out of reflex. As quickly as it came it was gone, and Lucy felt warmer all of a sudden.

. . .

"I did not expect it to be this cold... she grumbled." Horologium's monotone voice announced to Natsu and Happy as they pushed forward, squinting against the heavy blizzard.

"Tch, just deal with it... is what I say back." Natsu bobbed his head side to side, mocking Lucy and the clock.

"Aye!"

Lucy grit her teeth, attempting to stop them from chattering. _'Best first mission ever… not…' _Lucy internally groaned, wallowing in despair.

Lucy looked out of the glass in front of her. "What was this Macao person here to fight?... she asks curiously." The clock stated.

They ignored her question.

But she got her answer either way.

"Macao, are you out there?" Natsu yelled, his hands cupping his mouth, making his voice project louder. "Did the Demon beat you up?"

"Demon?! We're fighting a demon?!... she asks fearfully." Lucy's panicked question was once again ignored.

'_Stomp'_

The ground started to shake, as did Lucy.

'_Stomp'_

A loud, inhuman roar that shook the trees and the ground was heard.

Happy fled into the safety of Horologium with Lucy. "T-That-! That doesn't sound like very good!... he yelled fearfully." Horologium said, ever-so calmly, not bothered in the slightest about what's going on.

A large — and when I say large, I mean both in size and body weight — red demon looking monster appeared in their sight. Its eyes were pure black with a glowing yellow pupil in the middle. There were also cracks that were formed around the eyes. It had ugly lips which were stretched in a permanent, creepy grin.

"Ohhh, dear... we're in trouble... she slowly drawled out." Horologium relayed.

"Time to kick some butt!... I yell happily." Natsu commented, well… happily.

Knowing Natsu will most likely protect him, Happy flew out and a smile grew on his face. "Aye!"

"The cat said 'Aye!'..." Horologium told Lucy, who giggled, momentarily forgetting the demon.

"Yes, I know." Her smile vanished as the monster took action once again.

The large beast took a slow but large step forward toward the mages. Lucy got a sense of Déjà Vu as the monsters hand shadowed her vision. The monster picked Lucy and the spirit up.

"Hey, you stupid monster!" Natsu jumped in the air, Happy catching him. "Get back here!"

He lit one of his fists on fire. **"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" **His fist hit the back of the demon's skull.

It didn't affect it at all.

"What the-?" Natsu growled and went in for another attack, but to no avail. Happy stopped flying after it after a few more tries. "Motherfu-!"

"Natsu!" The said boy looked up into the scared eyes of his best friend.

"What is it?" Natsu immediately stopped flailing as he saw Happy's expression.

"We gotta save Lucy! I haven't got to see her Fairy Magic yet!" Happy whined, almost letting go of the boy he was carrying.

Natsu grinned.

"Sure, buddy!" He pumped his fist in the air. "I'm all fired up now!" And they sped off, following the demon at high speed.

**. . . **

Horologium was long gone by now, and Lucy was left shivering, her body huddled in a tight ball.

She looked around, examining the cave she was taken to, trying to ignore the monster in front of her. Despite the fact it was made of ice and extremely cold, it was beautiful.

The ice was so clear, it looked like the entire place was covered in crystals. There were sharp stalactites hanging from the ceiling, which look like they could pierce through anything.

Her eyes darted to the grinning monster standing in front of her.

Lucy pouted, trying to hide her obvious fear.

'_Oh, this is great… kidnapped by a big red thing and taken to a freezing cold ice cave! What could be worse?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a weird groaning noise from the monster. Its lips moved as if it were trying to speak.

Lucy found it quite disturbing to look at, to be honest.

She's seen some pretty hideous things in her life before, but this... she just felt sorry for it.

The blonde heard an agitated shout from the entrance of the cave. Lucy tried to look between the monsters legs, and she saw Natsu in the cave panting, annoyance in his eyes.

"Hey!" Natsu pointed at the demon, "I'm not done with you yet!" He stepped forward, ready to charge. The moment he started running, he tripped face-first onto the ground, ass in the air. He slowly slid away from the stunned Fairy and the demon.

Happy's small body popped into the cave, zooming after Natsu when he saw him.

Natsu's body burst into flames, making Happy fly back quickly with a high-pitched scream.

"Natsu~! You big fat dummy~!"

The monster roared out of frustration, bringing up an arm with the intent to squash Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer brought up a fiery fist, and swung it forward. Both of their fists clashed against each other, a large gust of wind and fire shadowing Lucy's vision.

Lucy covered her face with her forearms. "Natsu?!" she looked around wildly for the pyromaniac.

She saw him bringing up his other hand, which was obviously covered in bright orange flames, catching the demon off guard, and smashed his fist into its face… quite painfully…

It recoiled back a few steps.

"We're looking for our friend." Natsu stated seriously, staring into the monsters eyes. "A human man." He said again, hopefully thinking that it knew.

The demon made a noise of understanding and lifted an ugly finger towards the entrance of the cave, the grin still in place. Natsu, being the idiot he was, thought the thing was leading them to Macao, and peeked down at the dark ice ravine below them.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Macao?! Are you down there?!" Receiving no answer, he tried again. "Ma~cao?!" Next thing he knew, he was falling rapidly into the deep, dark pit… head first.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, horrified at seeing one of her new friends literally get pushed off of a cliff.

The monster's throat rumbled, as if it were laughing.

A split-second later, the demon had dark red — almost black — blood slowly flowing out of its neck. It made a strangled grunt, foam sitting in its mouth.

One thing burnt into its memory as its vision faded to black…

Piercing gold eyes.

**. . .**

Lucy stood there panting, her arms crossed in front of her in the shape of an 'X'. Except, there were sharp, wing-shaped blades on her forearms, now dripping with the blood of the dead demon.

She let her arms drop by her sides, her blades automatically dispelling.

The blonde quickly spun around to see both Natsu and Happy, the latter having a tail wrapped around his torso.

"Woah! That was awesome, Lucy!" Happy's shrill voice shouted, eyes sparkling, Natsu saying something similar not long after.

"Holy smokes, Lucy! That was epic!"

"Hehe… thanks," Lucy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "but uh- shouldn't we find Macao, though?"

Natsu froze. _Ah, he completely forgot about that… _

**. . .**

The three companions explored the cave to find Macao. Lucy and Happy looked around in wonder, Natsu, in boredom.

'_Well,' _Lucy grimaced slightly, _'this cave is bigger than I thought…' _

The pinkette swung his hands behind his head, complaining. "Argh… where the heck is Macao at? We've been walking for ages!"

"Aye…" Happy's ears drooped sadly, "I'm so tired… when are we gonna find him?" He whined childishly, plopping on Lucy's head, who pat him lightly.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll find him." Lucy smiled, bringing Natsu out of his slump, and Happy smile.

"Aye!" Happy raised a paw, Natsu doing the same with his fist.

Natsu slowed down, his fist lowering. His nose twitched, and eyes brightening, "Macao! I smell Macao!" He ran off in the direction they were going.

"Ah, really?! Alright, let's go!"

They all stopped when they saw the person they've been looking for, panting and covered in a few scratches and bruises. He looked physically and mentally exhausted. He smiled ruefully as he saw his rescuers.

"Macao!"

**. . .**

Lucy watched the heartwarming scene in front of her. Romeo hugging the life out of his father, both of them crying tears of joy, Natsu and Happy laughing along.

All-in-all, Macao wasn't hurt that badly to the point he couldn't walk, he was just trapped in an ice prison the demon put him in after the fire mage defeated another one of them earlier on.

"Next time those kids make fun of you, ask them if their father is strong enough to defeat a demon. Alright?"

Romeo grinned widely. "Yeah!" He gave his father another hug before he turned and waved at Natsu, Lucy and Happy. "Natsu, Happy! Thanks, you guys!" The two smiled back, laughing gleefully.

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you as well, Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes widened a bit. _He was thanking her? For what? She didn't really do anything... _She ignored that and turned to Romeo and waved, a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, no problem!"

Walking on the road, Lucy sighed, thinking to herself. She looked up at the sky, which was nice and clear, not a cloud in sight, and smiled.

'_Fairy Tail. That was pretty fun, and I can't wait to go on more adventures soon!'_

**. . .**

**Well then! That was the end of that chappie. See youse all later~!**


End file.
